Weather Wise
by The Italian Peach
Summary: [TATE, Oneshot] A prank call to Kate reveals where Mother Nature stands when it comes to NCIS couples.


**"NCIS **

**Sep 20 08:00pm **

**Series/Drama, 60 Mins.**

**"Kill Ari"**  
Members of the team must confront their emotions about Kate's violent death.

**Cast:** Mark Harmon, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perrette, David McCallum, Lauren Holly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, **_Sasha Alexander_**, Rudolf Martin, Alan Dale, Pancho Demmings, Sasha Maxime, A.J. Tannen.  
**Director(s):** Dennis Smith.  
**Producer(s):** Donald P. Bellisario.  
**Writer(s):** Donald P. Bellisario.

Original Airdate: September 20, 2005."-Yahoo! TV

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS? KATE REALLY DIED! TWILIGHT WASN'T A DREAM SEQUENCE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I'm sorry. It's just that I've been carrying around this hope all summer that Kate didn't die. And now…At least we get to see Sasha Alexander again. She's probably acting the ghost of Kate who appears in Tony's nightmare. But maybe…TATE will prevail and Tony will still be able to realize that he loved Kate and feel just horrid that he didn't get to tell her in time. Mean while, I will keep writing and reading until Sep 20 (because anything can happen on that day!). Depending on whether or not Tony hits on whoever will replace Kate (which is no one…yet), I will keep writing. If Tony hits on her, I will stop. If he does not, I will keep writing and filling the NCIS section of with fluffy TATE fics.

And to make things worse, I've never seen SWAK. When it was supposed to air again last Tuesday, CBS replaced it with 48 Mysteries about Hurricane Katrina. I ALMOST SMASHED MY TV THAT NIGHT. I missed the TATEiest episode there was in season two! NOOOOOO! And now, I'll never see another TATE episode again…

After reading about episode "Kill Ari", I put on my writing hat and decided to write another TATE to keep me from screaming aloud.

Sorry for the long author's note. It's the longest one I've ever written. But here is the only place I know where people actually know what NCIS is. Seriously, none of my friends knew TV show called that existed until I started rambling to them about it.

Disclaimer: I don't want to own NCIS…Not without Kate. Well, I still want Tony, but that's a different thing. But more importantly is the fact that I don't have rights to claim NCIS as mine.

* * *

It had been a slow week at NCIS. No bodies were found; no reports of abuse were filed. Whereas it was all good for society, it made the jobs of the NCIS Special Agents extremely dull. They had nothing better to do than paperwork.

As Gibbs strode through the elevator doors, his second cup of coffee in his hand, Tony stole a glance at the clock on his computer. Damn. It was only 9:30. Ten more hours until he got to go home. Looking up at Kate, he saw that she was deeply immersed in the pile of paper on her desk. Propping his head onto his hand, he rested his elbows on the desk and watched her call someone.

He watched her flip her hair back and mutter something into the receiver. God, how he loved that hair. Its deep chestnut color entranced him to no end. He loved how it framed Kate's face and made her look more beautiful than humanly possible. Maybe she really was an angel sent down from heaven.

Still talking on the phone, Kate glanced up to see Tony watching her, a smile on his face. She stuck out her tongue at him and scowled before turning back to the conversation at hand.

Tony let the scowl wash over him. He knew that Kate didn't hate him, however she might appear to. Many times, when he was supposed to be working on paperwork, he'd be daydreaming about Kate. About how stubborn she was. About how clever she was. About how drop dead gorgeous she was. They'd be the perfect couple…

Across the aisle, Kate hung up the phone. Tony was still watching her. "What?" she snapped at him. "Did I grow another head?"

He shook his head dreamily. "Just thinking of plans to get you in bed with me."

Kate stood up, walked over to Tony, and whacked him on the head. "You are an imbecile."

"I try my best," he replied, and flashed her a smile. Kate glared at him and went back to her desk.

Tony, still not willing to stop the banter, picked up his phone and dialed Kate's number. He heard it ring from across the aisle.

"Kate Todd," came her voice.

"Hey babe. What are you doing after work today?" Tony tried to disguise his voice, but it was pointless.

Kate gave him the evil eye from her desk. He winked back. "Sorry honey, but after work, I have to kill my partner."

Tony placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded. "Wouldn't want to be him."

"No, you wouldn't. It doesn't seem like you have a choice though."

There came a snort from his desk. "So…how's the weather?"

Kate stared at him before glancing out the window. She'd play his little game. What else was there to do? "Oh, it's good. Clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight."

"Well of course it's good. When I'm with you, the skies will always be blue." Tony was smiling lightly. He'd win her over.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not with you."

"Then I guess it's just gonna have to rain."

Kate opened her mouth for a witty comeback, but was interrupted by the smash of a nearby tree branch as it hit the window. The wind had picked up, sending tree branches swishing in the air. Kate thought she saw a dark cloud in the distance. "How'd that happen?" she demanded.

Tony was equally surprised. He didn't actually expect it to start raining. "Love, baby, love. Looks like Mother Nature's on my side when it comes to winning you over."

* * *

Horrid ending….but I felt like it was a good place to stop. If I'd gone farther, then it would be just stupid ramblings.

RIP: CAITLIN TODD (this time for sure)

In my fics, she'll always be Tony's sweetie…and she's always alive too!


End file.
